SEU CORAÇÃO
by ac.kya
Summary: A CAIXA QUE COM TANTO FORÇA E EMPENHO TENTOU MANTER FECHADA, EM FIM SE ABRIU, O QUE ACONTECERÁ AGORA, COMO PROTEGER SEU CORAÇÃO DE SER OUTRA VEZ FERIDO. ELA ESTA EM MEIO A UM JOGO, O QUAL SÓ COMEÇA QUANDO ELA ACEITAR O QUE SENTE POR REN.
1. Chapter 1

–ren

yashiro chama pelo rapaz que seguia pelos corredores da LME, mais o mesmo parece tão centrado em seus pensamentos que não o esculta de imediato, somente na terceira vez é que sua voz se faz presente aos ouvidos do ator

–estava pensando na mogami san

–por que sempre envolve a mogami em tudo

–não em tudo, apenas nas coisas que se referem a voce e essas suas subitas crises de devaneios.

ren apenas continua a caminhar não dando muita atenção ao empresario, pois se o fizesse certamente esse lhe cobriria de especulações

–não sei o que houve enquanto voces atuavam como...

yashiro baixou o tom de voz

–como os irmão hells, mais deve ter sido algo realmente bom para deixar voce assim ren

–eu ja disse, não fiz nada que me mande para a cadeia

–isso não significa que voces não possam ter feito algo, como trocar caricias ou...

o empresario parou, sorrindo ao ver o rosto de ren um pouco vermelho.

ao sentir o olhar de yashiro sobre si, ren se amaldiçoou por haver recordado tão intensamente do que ocorreu cerca de um mes atraz

–voce finalmente teve algum avanço?...fico feliz que finalmente tenha tomado uma atitude mais energica ren.

–não necessariamente

disse ren, no que julgou ser apenas um sussuro, porem não foi tão baixo a ponto de homem ao seu lado não ter ouvido.

–foi ela que tomou a atitude?

ren sentiu-se constrangido, por que yashiro agia como uma adolecente escandalosa sempre que o assunto girava em torno dele e da garota, vendo que as pessoas que por ali transitavam repentinamente passaram a prestar atenção na conversa, ren decidiu continuar a caminhar ignorando as perguntas de seu agente, só voltando a falar quando estava dentro do seu camarim

–me desculpa ren, mais não posso acreditar que tenha sido a mogami -san a fazer algo

–não era exatamente ela

–hum...

–ela so estava agindo do modo que julgou que setsu faria

–ah...bem...

yashiro arrumou o oculos antes de prosseguir

–setsu é irmã do cain, sendo assim acho que não deve ter sido nada muito significativo

ren desviou o rosto, tentando não demostrar seu constrangimento por haver lembrado o quão significativo foi o gesto de setsu naquele momento, surpreendendeu-se ao voltar de eu breve devaneio e ver seu agente tão calado.

–pensando bem, setsu foi criada pelo presidente então não posso duvidar que algo realmente possa ter acontecido entre eles dois.

–yashiro, será que pode parar de fazer suposições sobre mim e a mogami e me dizer para onde vamos agora

o empresario sorriu dando por encerrado aquele assunto momentaneamente, não seria tão facil para ren se ver livre das perguntas dele, afinal se algo não tivesse realmente acontecido, ren não estaria com aquela expressão tão verdadeiramente alegre, que ele mau conseguia disfarçar.

Kyoko caminhava sem prestar real atenção no caminho que percorria, sua mente ainda vagava em torno das ultimas palavras de lori, ela estava em uma intrigante cena de amor a qual só começaria no instante em que ela decidisse abrir a cortina para que o espetaculo começasse.

–o que afinal o presidente quis dizer com isso?

ainda que ela se permitisse gostar de tsuruga san, algo que ela não tinha intenção de fazer, ele gostava de outra pessoa, tsuruga-san estava a sofrer por um amor que julgava ser impossivel, pelo fato da garota ser do secundario e quatro anos mais nova que ele, como ela poderia então se permitir gostar de alguém que já nutria amor por outra pessoa, seria um sentimento impossivel desde o inicio.

–mo...mo..esta me ouvindo

–hum...

só então kyoko se dera conta de que estava diante do camarim da sessão love-me e que kanae a chamava

–moko chan

ela abraçou a amiga de modo entusiasmado, porem kanae podia perceber que a garota não estava tão animada como sempre, teria algo haver com o tal dia branco

–feliz dia branco

disse a morena entregando a garota uma pequena porem bonita sacola com um elegante embrulho dentro.

–ah moko san, eu não comprei nada para você

kyoko tinha os olhos com lagrimas o que fez a morena sorrir, ao que parece a garota havia voltado ao seu normal.

–o dia branco é para retribuir o presente de san valentin, por isso não precisa me dar nada

–ah...mais ainda assim eu queria

–mo, se você me dar um presente eu terei de retribuir a esse tambem, então ficaremos nisso o dia todo

–ah...

disse a garota meio desanimada, o que fez kanae se apiedar da amiga

–um abraço seria um otimo presente

kyoko abraçou a amiga, sentindo-se agora realmente feliz

–mo você já sabe o que vai fazer com tudo isso?

–hum...

mogami se afastou da amiga só então olhando para o interior da sala da sessão love me

–moko chan o que é isso tudo?

a voz surpresa de kyoko se fez ouvir tambem no corredor próximo, onde naquele momento dois homens caminhavam após ter saido do camarim do ator

–é a voz da mogami san

yashiro mau disse isso, viu ren já se encaminhando para o local, com um sorriso discreto nos labios o empresario o seguiu, surpreendendo-se ao ver a razão pela da esclamação que ouvira a pouco

–mogami san?

–yashiro san, tsuruga san

disse a garota sentindo um pouco de vergonha por estar cercada de tantos presentes

–são todos pelo dia branco?

perguntou o empresario á garota, recebendo um discreto sim como resposta

–isso é bom não é mogami san

ren disse com um sorriso brilhante, que por alguma razão fez kyoko sentir que ele estava bravo

–hum...acho que sim

–mogami san não sabia que conhecia o pessoal do bird rock?

comentou o ator vendo uma cesta de doces onde havia uma faixa escrito bird rock

–ah … isso por que...

–ela se tornou amiga deles quando foi no programa

disse kanae, que se arrependeu de ajudar a amiga após receber de ren um gelido olhar. Ainda perto da porta yashiro sorriu, ren certamente estava com muito ciumes de mogami, tanto que estava sendo impossivel manter seu sorriso gentil, talvez agora o ator se animasse a comprar um presente realmente especial para a garota.

Kyoko sentia o coração acelerar por estar ali tão próxima de ren, justo quando estava lutando com todas a suas forças para fechar novamente aquela caixa, foi então que bateu com o pé involuntariamente em uma das caixas, o que fez cair alguns presentes, os quais prontamente ela se pos a juntar.

Ren ao ve-la se ajoelhar para juntar, decidiu ajuda-la, naquele momento yashiro e kanae simplesmente sumiram do local deixando os dois sozinhos, ele não pode evitar pensar que aquele era o momento perfeito para sonda-la a respeito do por que ela estava tão nervosa durante a reunião, mas ao fitar kyoko surpreendeu-se ao ver a expressão sombria no rosto da garota

–mogami san?

kyoko só então percebeu o quão perto ren estava

–tsuruga san?... me desculpe eu estava distraida

ele fitou a garota, seu rosto antes sombrio agora estava levemente vermelho, mogami estava agindo de um modo estranho desde que lori aparecera no studio onde estava sendo gravado o filme com cain hell, isso só lhe fazia imaginar que se alguém sabia o porque daquele comportamento esse alguém era o presidente

–voce esta bem mogami san

–hum...ah sim

ele sorriu de modo sincero e estranhou quando a garota desviou o olhar, o que o deixou um pouco decepcionado.

–preciso ir trabalhar agora

–obrigada pela ajuda

ren sorriu e após se despedir deixou o local, enquanto caminhava rumo ao carro onde sabia que yashiro estaria lhe esperando, sua mente não conseguia parar de fazer suposiçoes sobre a atitude de kyoko, lori talvez houvesse dito algo a ela a respeito da cena que houve entre cain e setsu, mais se fosse esse o caso o presidente teria de sencura a ele, afinal foi cain quem a abraçou, foi ele quem se deixou levar por seus sentimentos.

Mas e se não fosse esse o caso, se kyoko estivesse agido estranho com ele por estar envergonhada pelo o que houve entre setsu e cain, e se ela percebeu que naquele momento ele não estava atuado, que naquele momento era kuon que estava ali, ele jamais se perdoaria se sua fraqueza houvesse permitido que kuon a assustasse a ponto da garota agora não querer mais estar perto dele, a ponto dela ter medo dele.


	2. CONFUSÃO

Cap II

kyoko permaneceu ainda alguns minutos parada, fitando a porta por onde a pouco minutos ren havia passado, seus labios deixaram escapar o ar que ela sequer havia notado que estava retendo, como podia seu comportamento mudar assim tão de repente quando se tratava de ren, ate se descobrir apaixonada por ele, ela o via como seu sempai, alguem que respeitava como pessoa e como ator, porem agora aquele sentimento ia alem do respeito, estar perto dele a deixava constrangida, fazia seu coração acelerar, o sangue correr mais forte por suas veias, seus dedos ficarem gelados e as palmas das mãos suarem, de repente todo seu auto controle havia desaparecido, e uma vez mais ela se comportava como uma idiota.

Foi chamada de seus pensamentos pelo som da pequena caixa que tinhas em mãos, caindo no chão, os olhos ambares fitaram o pequeno objeto, foi então que se lembro do nome junto a caixa em um simples cartão, seus demonios começaram a se agitar em furia

–beagle

ela se levantou olhando melhor o bilhete onde tinha hora e local marcado, não tinha qualquer intenção de ir ao encontro daquele idiota, mais tambem não pretendia ficar com o anel que ele lhe dera, porem não podia jogar no lixo aquela joia que a ela parecia que foi bem caro.

Decidida a devolver a joia ao cantante, se levantou apanhando sua bolsa deixou o local, seguindo para o local indicado no pequeno pedaço de papel, cerca de meia hora depois o taxi parava no local marcado.

Kyoko fitou o relogio central do parque, havia chegado alguns minutos adiantada o que significava que teria de esperar pelo idiota ali, conformada com a ideia ja se encaminhava para um dos bancos do local, quando sentiu um arrepio tomar conta do seu corpo, logo sentiu o sopro em seus cabelos

–pedi que viesse de mio

–por que acha que eu atenderia um pedido de um demonio como voce

–ainda dizendo que sou um demonio

reino disse sem muito animo, por que ao menos uma vez queria que ela lhe chamasse pelo nome, seria realmente bom ouvir ela dizer deu nome com aquele tom sombrio e cheio de raiva na voz, o mesmo tom que um dia ela usara ao lhe enfrentara para defender o fuwa.

–toma

sorriu ao ouvir a voz irritada de kyoko, aquele era exatamente o timbre de voz que desejava ouvir sair dos labios dela

–é um presente

disse reino sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de expressão, mais no fundo estava um pouco nervoso, era a primeira vez que dava um presente a uma garota

–eu não quero

–é um agradecimento pelos chocolates

–voce me obrigou a fazer os chocolates seu beagle dos infernos, não é como se eu tivesse te dado por minha propria vontade

reino estava para argumentar a seu modo tranquilo de sempre, porem o telefone de kyoko começou a tocar

–mogami falando

disse a garota que tentava ainda entregar a pequena caixa ao cantante que se negava a pega-la

–pega logo

foi o que ouviu o rapaz de madeixas loiras, do outro lado da linha, começando a imaginar com quem ela estaria ...foi quando ouviu uma voz de homem do outro lado

–tem certeza disso kyoko

–sim

kyoko se distraiu por um momento ao perceber que ninguem falava ao telefone, foi quando reino se aproximou com o pretesto de pegar a caixa, pórem antes que ela conseguisse evitar sentiu o cantante tomar-lhe a mão e com uma velocidade que ela julgou ser uma habilidade demoniaca do beagle, ele abriu a caixa e pos no dedo dela a joia

–ai

shou apertou o telefone ao ouvido, ao ouvir do gemido de kyoko do outro lado do telefone, logo sua imaginação começou a trabalhar, em uma cena mental do loiro, a pessoa junto de kyoko era tsuruga ren, na mesma o moreno estava tratando de retribuir a kyoko o presente que ela lhe dera de são valentin, e que não era chocolate, shou não pode conter sua furia ao imaginar ren beijando kyoko, mordiscando sua orelha de forma bem intima, provocando aquele gemido que ao cantante pareceu ser de prazer e não de dor.

–baka, sua demonia sugadora de almas

kyoko estava nesse momento tentando tirar o anel, enquanto mantinha o telefone junto ao ouvido, por isso não prestou atenção ao que a pessoa do outro lado da linha, dissera, shou por outro lado se mantinha mais atento e cada vez mais irritado, sua imaginação nada inocente estava a mil.

–tira isso é apertado

–kyoko sei que voce gosta desse tipo de coisa

–eu...ah

shou desligou o telefone realmente irritado

–sua estupída, kyoko baka, baka, baka

shouko que passava pelo camarin do cantor não se atreveu a entrar ao ver o pessimo humor no qual o mesmo se encontrava.

Kyoko conteve seu gemido de raiva ao perceber que o anel estava preso em seu dedo

–seu demonio, que tipo de magia negra usou para o anel ficar preso

–é um anel magico, que mostra a cor da sua aura

–hum...eu não quero esse anel cheio de magia dos infernos

–essa pedra foi roubado do reino das fadas pelos meus servos

disse reino usando sem muito animo uma voz mais sombria, lembrando o que um de seus companheiros de banda lhe mandara dizer quando desse um presente a ela, ele deveria dizer que era algo vindo do reino das fadas, ele se surpreendeu ao ver que a expressão de furia da garota se tornou repentinamente sonhadora

kyoko fitou o anel, vendo com surpresa que a pedra ate então negra começava a ficar azul

–como pode seu demonio

ela não pode evitar que seus olhos ficassem cheio de lagrimas ao imaginar reino torturando as pobres fadinhas para conseguir aquela pedra.

–se não quer o anel me devolva

kyoko viu reino se aproximar novamente para pegar o anel

–esta preso no meu dedo

disse a garota recuando alguns passo, em sua mente fadinhas surgiam lhe pedindo de joelhos que não entregasse a pedra a reino

–posso tirar a força

–não

–hum...?

–não vou deixar um demonio como voce ficar com o tesouro das fadas

reino fitou a garota, se ela não tivesse uma imaginação tão fertil talvez não fosse tão interessante

–faça como quiser

disse o rapaz realmente surpreso pelo fato de que a garota esqueceu totalmente que aquele era um presente dado por ele

–deixarei que fique com ele por enquanto

apos essas palavras reino simplesmente deu as costas a garota e seguiu o mesmo caminho por onde viera

–o tesouro das fadas

suspirou a garota enquanto caminhava perdida em seus pensamentos, kyoko não percebeu que ao cruzar a rua estava passando em frente ao carro de shou, que naquele momento simplesmente saiu do veiculo e sem rodeios a obrigou a entrar no seu carro, o qual partiu logo que o sinal abriu.

–shou...ta...ro

kyoko estava a ponto de liberar todos os seus demonios sobre o loiro, porem ao olhar para o mesmo viu shou com a cara de rei deva, o que pela primeira vez fez os pequenos demonios da garota recuarem.

–sua demonia sugadora de almas, ao menos poderia se dar a decencia de não atender ao telefone quando esta fazendo suas sem vergonhices

–hum...

–não me venha com essa cara de inocente, eu sei que voce e aquele atorzinho tsuruga estavam se...

–shoutaro...

kyoko o interrompeu realmente furiosa, como aquele idiota housava chamar seu respeitado senpai daquela maneira

–não me venha com suas reclamaçoes defendendo aquele cara, sua devoradora de almas de homens famosos, não acredito que minha mãe perdeu tempo tentando te ensinar a ser uma dama.

–se ela perdeu o tempo dela foi por sua culpa seu idiota

–ela gastava mais tempo dando atenção para voce do que para mim

disse o cantante realmente irritado, esquecendo completamente o tema central da discussão

–eu nunca pedi isso

–sua ingrata

–seu idiota

–baka, sem atrativos, que fez minha mãe perder seu tempo

–se ela fez isso, foi por que estava me treinando para ser uma boa futura esposa para o idiota, mimado e baka do filho dela

shou parou a discussão fitando kyoko, a qual tinha seus demonios revoltosos, a perambular em furia dentro do carro, o qual estava relativamente mais frio que o normal

–por isso voce ficava tanto tempo com ela, e não ia brincar?

Kyoko emitiu o que parecia ser um grunido antes de responder

–eu não sabia que era um treinamento

–então por que esta jogando isso na minha cara KYOKO ESTUPIDA

–POR QUE EU SÓ DESCOBRI ISSO QUANDO ESTAVA ATUANDO COM O TSURUGA SAN, SHOUTARO BAKA

–ESTAVA USANDO COM ELE TUDO O QUE APRENDEU, PARA SER A MINHA ESPOSA

–SE EU ESTIVESSE ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA IDIOTA.

Para surpresa de kyoko, shou se acomodou elegantemente no banco do carro novamente antes de falar com um sorriso de deboche nos labios

–kyoko voce não esqueceu da sua promessa esqueseu?

–hum...

–não me olhe com essa cara como se não soubesse do que eu estou falando, lembra que me prometeu que se voce se dobrasse aquele cara, iria volta a kyoto com o rabo entre as patas e serviria de empregada na minha casa pelo resto da sua vida

–eu não me esqueci da minha promessa.

–então por que voce não olha nos meus olhos e me diz que não estava com aquele cara agora apouco, que voces não estavam...

shou não consegue dizer o que estava imaginando que aconteceu entre ela e ren, ele se sentia envergonhado

–eu não estava com o tsuruga san

–hum

os olhos da garota estavam encarando o loiro, que tinha uma expressão surpresa

–sua demonia transmorfo sugadora de alma, ate quando vai continuar enganar homens inocentes

–desde quando aquele beagle dos infernos é alguem inocente

–beagle, voce estava com ele sua estupida

–eu tinha uma razão forte para isso

–e qual era essa RAZÃO FORTE?

–EU TINHA DE RECUPERAR O TESOURO DAS FADAS

–hum...

shou naquele momento não conseguia evitar imaginar que tipo coisa poderia ser aquele tal tesouro, o por que estaria com o cantor do vie grou.

–voce é estupida, essa coisa de fadas e tesouro das fadas não existe, quando voce vai crescer heim

–é claro que o tesouro das fadas existe sim

–QUE PROVAS VOCE TEM DISSO SUA IDIOTA

kyoko realmente furiosa não pode se conter e esfregou na cara do cantante o anel em seu dedo, sorriu confiante ao ver a cara surpresa de shou

–esse é o tesouro das fadas

–sua estupida, como pode aceitar um anel daquele cara

–eu não aceitei, ele pos no meu dedo a força quando eu atendia o telefonema de um idiota

shou não disse nada apenas agarrou a mão de kyoko passando a tentar tirar o anel

–o que pensa que esta fazendo shoutaro idiota

–vou jogar isso for a para voce sua estupida

–não

ela puxou a mão tentando manter shou longe do anel

–se ele foi posto a força por que não quer tira-lo

–eu ja falei esse é o tesouro das fadas

shou pegou o braço dela a força

–e eu ja disse que fadas não existem

shou e kyoko passaram a travar uma verdadeira guerra por causa do anel o qual só foi removido meia hora depois no hospital

–idiota, baka, estupido, maldito shout...

ele tapou a boca dela antes que ela gritasse plenos pulmões seu verdadeiro nome

–eu ja pedi desculpas

–e voce acha que desculpas vai concertar meu dedo quebrado

–a culpa foi sua por não me dizer que o anel estava preso sua idiota

–eu disse mais seu cerebro de idiota não entendeu

–shou, mogami san

shouko chegava bem em tempo de interromper a discussão que estava recomeçando

–shou o que voce fez agora para a mogami san?

–esse idiota quebrou meu dedo

–a culpa foi sua estupida kyoko

–shou

shouko parecia realmete brava o que fez o cantor e kyoko se calarem

–voce vai direto para a casa e depois conversamos

–shouko eu

–agora

disse a empresaria realmente cansada do comportamento infantil que o rapaz tinha sempre que se tratava de mogami, sem opção o cantor apenas obedeceu

–mogami san, vou leva-la para a casa

–eu preciso voltar a lme

–não tem problema eu a levarei aonde precisar ir, é o minimo que posso fazer depois dos problemas que shou lhe causou

–obrigada shouko san.

De volta e LME kyoko agradeceu a empresaria do cantor, e se dirigiu ate a sala da sessão love-me onde para sua surpresa encontrou ren junto de yashiro

–tsuruga san, yashiro san

–mogami san, o que houve com a sua mão

–ah isso, não foi nada yashiro san, não se preoculpe

–tem certeza que esta bem

disse ren tentando não perder o sorriso que tinha no rosto

–sim tsuruga san

–ren pensou em lhe dar uma carona para a casa ja que esta sobrecarregada hoje

ela sorriu do mesmo modo animado de sempre

–obrigada tsuruga san

kyoko começou a juntas só presentes que ganhara, mas o gesso em seu dedo era realmente incomodo, foi quando ren se ofereceu para ajuda-la e ao pegar a cesta que ela tinha em mãos, os longos dedos dele tocaram suavemente os dela, que sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, porem graças ao dia estressante que teve, seu rosto cansado não deixou transparecer o que sentia.

Ao longo do caminho ate a casa onde a garota vivia, ren não conseguia deixar de pensar no presente que pretendia dar a ela, havia pensando durante o dia todo no qual o melhor momento de entregar a ela, mais não tivera a oportunidade de ve-la, por isso mesmo correndo o risco de ser pertubado por yashiro, pediu ao empresario que ficasse atento caso kyoko voltasse, foi assim que logo que a membro numero 1 da sessão love me chegou o porteiro informou ao agente que por sua vez disse a ren, e agora ali estava ele, sozinho com kyoko, apor ter deixado yashiro em casa, mas ainda assim não sabia como entregar a ela seu presente

–tsuruga san

ele voltou de seu devaneio

–mogami san algum problema

–a pensão fica ali

ren sentiu-se incomodado por ter passado algumas casas de onde a garota vivia

–me desculpe mogami san

pedia o rapaz apos haver voltado com o carro e agora retirava os presentes do carro.

–onde posso deixa-los

–ah...não precisa se incomodar tsuruga-san eu peço ao dono que me ajude a recolher tudo

–o restaurante parece bem cheio, não ha por que incomoda-lo apenas me diga se ha algum local por onde posso entrar sem atrapalhar os clientes

–tem a porta dos fundos

–otimo

ren sorriu, kyoko agradeceu e ambos trataram de recolher os presente que a mesma ganhara

–obrigada tsuruga-san

–não foi nada...mogami san

ela fitou o rapaz que naquele momento abriu a porta do carro e minutos depois estendia a ela uma sacola com um embrulho brilhante dentro

–feliz dia branco

–hum...tsuruga san, eu nem sei como agradecer

–eu é quem devo agradecer, por se lembrar de mim no dia de san valentin, obrigado

kyoko segurou o presente que ren lhe dera como se fosse algo muito valioso

–tenha uma boa noite mogami san

–boa noite tsuruga san

os olhos ambares seguiram o carro ate que o mesmo desapareceu na noite, ela não pode conter o sorriso que surgiu em seus labios e seguiu para seu quarto onde sorriu encantada ao ver o lindo e delicado vestido que ganhara de ren, era como um vestido de princesa dos contos de fadas.


	3. A decisão

A noite havia sido povoada de sonhos e pesadelos, adormecida viu as lembranças de seu passado, reviveu em sua mente e coração a dor de ser usada, de ser traida, mais tambem sentiu um desejo ardente de ser amada, não pelo idiota do fuwa, mais sim pelo homem que a apoiava, que sempre estava ao seu lado, sorrindo para ajuda-la, a pessoa que nunca mentia para ela, que a criticava e repreendia sem rodeios, tsuruga-san.

Os olhos ambares despertavam agora para um novo dia, mogami sentou-se na cama, onde ate então estivera ainda deitada, tendo ainda viva em sua memoria a parte do sonho onde recordava da reunião que tivera com o presidente, como combinado ela não teria de ir a lme por alguns dias, deveria se concentrar somente nas provas, ao menos essa era a desculpa dada pelo presidente para afasta-la, porem lory certamente havia visto atraves dela, ele havia compreendido o quanto aquele tempo longe da lme e principalmente longe de tsuruga san, eram importantes para ela agora.

A caixa que com tanto esforço tentara manter fechada com inumeros cadeados, agora estava aberta novamente, no tempo em que estava apaixonada pelo maldito shoutaro, seu coração era ingenuo e bobo, tudo o que o cantor fazia parecia tornar seus dias mais felizes, seu coração ficava mais alegre, não se importava se tinha de trabalhar dia e noite sem parar para dar uma vida boa ao homem que amava, desde pequena apreendera a renunciar a si mesma, na esperança de agradar as pessoas que lhe eram queridas, sempre dera o melhor de si para agradar sua mae, mais mesmo assim um dia ela fora embora, foi quando a familia de shou a acolheu, ela na verdade que nunca se sentiu como filha naquele lugar, mais tambem não era uma simples empregada e por isso era grata a familia do cantante.

mais shou não a via como a noiva, que ela mais tarde descobriu que os pais dele queriam que ela fosse, shoutaro a tinha como alguem que sempre o serviu, alguem que pertencia a ele e de quem ele poderia se desfazer no momento em que quisesse. Ah...como ela sofreu quando descobriu isso, seu coração que batia mais forte sempre que estava ao lado do loiro, apertava forte dentro do peito, era como se seu mundo desmoronasse por completo e naquele momento tudo o que desejava era que o seu passado sumisse para sempre, queria esquecer para sempre tudo o que viveu, sentira que tudo o que vivera não foi nada alem de uma grande mentira, sentia-se vazia, morta, seu coração estava frio, morto para sempre.

mais agora alguem revivia o coração uma vez morto, havia jurado a si mesma que jamais voltaria a ser fraca, nunca mais deixaria que outra pessoa brincasse com seu coração, havia sido um fantoche nas mãos de shoutaro e não se deixaria ser manipulada novamente, seu coração não seria mais pisado, não seria mais magoada, jamais sofreria com uma dor como aquela novamente, porem agora la estava ela novamente, seu coração estava pesado e aquela dor a abatia, porem dessa vez sequer havia o consolo de se achar amada, afinal tsuruga-san podia ter qualquer mulher do japão ao seus pés, na verdade ele já devia ter tido muitas mulheres na sua vida.

–tsuruga san

apanhou bonequinho de ren da comoda e se deixou cair sobre a cama novamente, não tinha animo para ir a escola, seu coração estava dolorido, tudo o que desejava era ficar ali para sempre, não queria ver ninguem, especialmente agora que a conversa que tivera com o presidente voltava a sua mente.

lory havia lhe dito que ren era um homem que jamais conheceu o verdadeiro amor, que ele tivera algumas mulheres em sua vida, mais que nunca sentiu por elas um amor verdadeiro, disse ainda que ren lutava uma batalha interna na qual somente ela poderia ajuda-lo, isso por que acima de qualquer coisa ele a tinha como alguem importante, talvez uma amiga em quem ele confiava e como tal mogami não poderia se negar a ajudar ren, por isso lory lhe pediu que ficasse longe por alguns dias, que ela procurasse acalmar o conflito que parecia ter dentro de si, e quando retornasse a lme, ela diria se estava ou não disposta a seguir sendo setsu e ajudando ren em sua luta interna.

–voce continua sendo a mesma idiota de sempre

disse na imaginação de kyoko o boneco de shou fuwa, que ela apanhava de sua gaveta naquele momento.

–voce é fraca, e por isso servira como minha empregada para sempre

ele sorriu, de modo cruel

–shoutaro seu idiota, eu nunca vou ser sua empregada

–se voce deixar que aquela cara mande em voce, voce terá de cumprir sua promessa, hahaha

kyoko se levantou da cama num impulso, havia agora se recordado da discussão que teve tempos atras com shoutaro, jamais se deixaria ser manipulado de novo, mesmo que para isso tivesse de lutar com todas as suas forças contra aquele sentimento.

ela deixou os bonecos sobre a cama se levantando as presas, seu rosto ainda parecia aflito.

–não importa se eu gosto ou não do tsuruga san, ele jamais vai gostar de mim, de uma garota tão sem graça e sem atrativo com eu, tsuruga san só é o meu sempai, e isso não vai mudar, por isso, mesmo que eu o ame jamais ira acontecer algo entre nos, alem disso ele ja tem alguem que ama

ela secou as lagrimas que surgiam em seu rosto,dizer coisas como aquelas a machucavam mais do que ela gostaria de admitir, mas sua determinação a fez sorrir, não um sorriso alegre mais sim confiante.

–corn

ela pegou a pedra e a apertou em suas mãos

–voce sempre absorveu minhas tristezas, mais agora quero que absorva meu segredo, o mais importante que ja tive

ela beijou a pedra como um dia ren o fizera

–eu amo o tsuruga san, mais ele jamais vai poder saber disso, por isso corn por favor absorva esse sentimento para que eu jamais sofra por causa dele.

tão logo beijou a pedra azul, deixou que sua mente recordasse muitos dos momentos que considerava valiosos, momentos onde pouco a pouco seus sentimentos por ele haviam começado a surgir, o ultimo porem a fez corar ao lembrar de como o marcara, lembrava do olhar dele, da angustia que parecia atormenta-lo, lori tinha razão, ren precisava dela e ela estaria la para ele, sempre.

decidida kyoko guardou os bonecos e arrumou-se para ir a escola.

Duas semanas depois

–mogami san o presidente a espera

–sim

ela seguiu o mordomo ate onde estava lory, sentado em sua confortavel poltrona, vestindo uma armadura romana, o presidente da lme sorriu ao ver a garota, indicando a ela o sofa para que se sentasse

–traga uma champanhe e um refrigerante para a mogami-san, precisamos comemorar

–sim takarada san

sebatian saiu, retornando minutos depois, nesse meio tempo lori permaneceu em silencio saboreando o charuto que tragava lentamente

–façamos um brinde mogami san

–hum...por que senhor presidente

–soube que suas notas foram as maiores da escola, inclusive recebeu uma condecoração por isso

–a fita foi so uma brincadeira entre as demais alunas

–fico feliz por saber que foi bem aceita entre as demais alunas

na verdade a fita havia sido uma especie de brincadeira irônica que tinha como objetivo humilha-la, faze-la pensar que era tão desoculpada que podia ser dar ao luxo de estudar muito, a brincadeira havia sido proposta pela fiel seguidora do shoutaro e suas amigas, mais kyoko não diria isso ao presidente, o bullyng que sofria no colegio das demais alunas era algo que ela guardaria apenas para ela, isso por que considerava que aquilo era culpa do idiota do fuwa.

–um brinde mogami-san

–sim, obrigada presidente

apos o brinde lori se acomodou melhor na sua poltrona, deixando sua taça sobre a mesa, fitou mogami, sua expressão não era mais divertida, na verdade ele parecia realmente serio

–estou feliz por suas otimas notas, mais não foi por isso que a chamei aqui mogami san

ela tomou mais um gole do refrigerante antes de pousa-lo sobre a mesa, ja preparada para o real assunto

–agora que as suas provas acabaram, espero que mogami san ja tenha uma resposta

–sim presidente

lory a fitou de modo curioso, mesmo tentando fingir indiferença não podia negar o quanto aquele assunto o afetava, desde que descobrira que ren finalmente se apaixonara por uma mulher, ele esteve fazendo de tudo para ajuda-lo, criou setsu justamente para tentar uma aproximação entre os dois, não fazia isso somente pelo menino que um dia ele salvara do total desespero, mais tambem por desejar que a garota que um dia chegara a sua agencia cheia de odio e desejo de vingança, reapreendesse a amar, e percebesse que ela merecia ser tão feliz quanto qualquer outra pessoa, mais para que tudo isso acontecesse ele precisava que fosse algo sincero, algo que a propria garota quisesse fazer, queria a felicidade de ren, mais jamais obrigaria kyoko a nada que a fizesse sofrer.

–qual sua decisão mogami san

ela sorriu do mesmo modo confiante como sempre fazia quando estava decidida a aceitar um trabalho, e isso tornou mais leve o coração ate então aflito de lory

–eu quero continuar como a setsuka presidente, quero continuar ajudando o tsuruga san

ele sorriu a seu modo espalhafatoso

–eu sabia que diria isso, mogami san jamais largaria um trabalho pela metade, por isso tomei a liberdade de avisar o ren e o diretor, hoje mesmo a tarde a musa a estará esperando e assim que tudo esteja pronto poderá voltar a viver como setsuka hell.

–sim senhor presidente

–so mais uma coisa mogami san

–sim

disse a garota que já havia se preparado para deixar o escritório

–depois do que houve naquela tarde, o relacionamento entre os irmãos hells, terá de ser o mesmo, se voce voltarem a agir de modo frio ou distante como antes, irão levantar suspeitas

–hum...o mesmo tratamento, isso quer dizer que...

kyoko não pode continuar, sentia seu sangue gelar em suas veias, seguir tratando ren do mesmo modo daquele dia, significava ter um comportamento mais intimo com o mesmo, isso significava que de agora em diante setsu mostraria ainda mais sua possessividade sobre o irmão.

–o tal de murasame esta interessado na setsu, se deixar claro que ela vê cain apenas como um irmão ele ira pertuba-la, e cain não podera protege-la, é isso o que quer mogami san?

–não

lory sorriu ao ver como alem de negar verbalmente a garota balançava a cabeça e as mãos em negação

–então lembre-se, setsu ama seu irmão por isso cenas como aquele abraço são normal para os dois, inclusive voces deve deixar claro para aquela garota tambem que cain é seu.

–hum...?

–a garota hamster, ela deve ter pertubado muito ren nesse dias em que zetsuka não estava, agora precisa voltar e deixar claro a quem o ren, ou melhor o cain pertence

kyoko sentiu o rosto corar levemente, mais tentou permanecer calma

–sim presidente

–otimo, pode ir agora

–sim, conlisença senhor presidente

mogami deixou o local, lory sorriu e apanhou o telefone ligando para o numero de jelly sua fiel ajudante, se kyoko estava disposta a continuar sendo setsu era por que decidira não lutar mais contra seus sentimentos, isso significava que agora tudo dependia somente de ren, mais ele não tinha nenhuma intensão de facilitar tudo contando o que descobrira ao rapaz, ao inves disso se divertiria um pouco mais causando ainda mais tormento a ele, naquela noite setsu deveria estar ainda mais provocante que o normal.


End file.
